


List of every single TIE variant in Star Wars

by Grub2517



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lists, TIE Fighter (Star Wars), starfighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grub2517/pseuds/Grub2517
Summary: Use your brain. This is literally just a bullet point list of every TIE craft variant I could find, canon or legends, intentional or otherwise.





	List of every single TIE variant in Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok don’t ask what possessed me to do this... I just had an idea and an hour to kill. I love to study TIE fighters but I am by no means a Star Wars expert so let me know if I missed any.
> 
> (There’s ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN by the way... mind blown).

Starships  
Twin Ion Engine Prototype, Tie/ln, Tie/ln (Rouge One), Tie/ln (Episode IV), Tie/ln (Rebels), TIE/ln (short wing episode VI), TIE/ln (Squadrons), Iden Versio’s TIE/ln, Sabine’s TIE/ln, TIE/mg Mining Guild TIE, TIE/mg Mining Guild TIE (Rebels) ‘Super’ TIE, TIE Light Duty, TIE Target Drone, TIE Scout (canon), TIE/sr (legends TIE Scout), Scout Ship (legends), TIE/rc Reconnaissance (concept), TIE/rc Reconnaissance (Episode IV), TIE Vanguard, TIE/fc Fire Control, Tie/gt Ground Targeting, TIE/sa Bomber, ‘Heavy TIE Bomber, TIE Bomber mk. II, TIE/ca Punisher (AKA TIE Interdictor), Scimitar Bomber, TIE Torpedo Bomber, TIE/rb Brute, TIE/ag Aggressor, TIE Oppressor, TIE Sentinel, TIE Assault, TIE/sk Striker, TIE Reaper, TIE/hu Hunter, TIE adv. V1 Inquisitor, TIE advanced X1, Darth Vader’s modified X1, Darth Vader's X1 (concept art), TIE advanced X2 (X1 variant), TIE Adv. X3 (Avenger prototype), TIE Avenger, TIE Adv. X7 (Defender prototype), TIE/d prototype (TIE Fighter game), TIE/d Defender TIE/d defender (Rebels), TIE/d Defender (Squadrons), TIE/d Defender (countess Ryad) TIE Defender Elite, V38 Assault Fighter, TIE/ph Phantom, TIE/ph Phantom (X-wing minis version without forward swept wings), TIE/ph Phantom (round cockpit), TIE Experimental M1 Bizarro, TIE/M1 (remote control) , TIE Experimental M2 Biggun, TIE M2 (remote control), TIE Experimental M3 Warhead, TIE M3 (remote control), TIE Experimental M4 ‘TIE Bomb’, TIE Experimental M5 Booster, TIE Assault, TIE Interceptor, TIE Starhunter (interceptor derivative), Royal Guard TIE (with fins) Royal Guard TIE (without fins), TIE Shuttle (inward facing wings), TIE VIP shuttle (Episode V), Echelon Assault Shuttle (AKA TIE/es), TIE/br Boarding Shuttle (canon), TIE Boarding Craft (concept), TIE Lander, Outland TIE, TIE Clutch, Chiss Clawcraft, Chir’daki (Twi'lek ugly), X-TIE ugly, X-ceptor ugly, Z-ceptor ugly, TYE wing ugly, AT-AT TIE ugly, AT-ST TIE ugly, TIE/fo First Order, TIE/sf Special Forces, TIE/wi Whisper, TIE/wh Whisper interceptor, TIE/ba Baron, TIE/vn Silencer, TIE/vn Silencer (X-wing miniatures 1.0), First Order TIE Bomber, Drone TIE fighter (Dark Empire), Auto TIE Fighter (canon), TIE/dg Dagger, Lancet areal artillery, TIE/rpt Raptor, TIE/rpt Raptor (drone version), TIE Predator, TIE Predator (altered viewport), Neutralizer class bomber, TIE Stealth,

Non-starfighter  
TIE Crawler, Century Tank (canon), TIE Mauler, TIE Scuttler, TIE Boat

Other  
Collin Cantwell’s Concept TIE, Unknown TIE (shadow squadron), Unknown TIE (Galaxies edge falcon ride), Unknown TIE (Giel's flat wing triple hull transport) .

And lastly, a nod to the tens of thousands of fan made TIE’s out there. The way I see it, they are as ‘lore accurate’ as you want them to be.


End file.
